This invention relates generally to folding tables. More specifically, it relates to improvements in such tables having a rigid panel extending beneath the table top, the panel provided with receptacles for the use and storage of beverage containers and accessories.
In copending application Ser. No. 579,489 filed Feb. 13, 1984 by Leonid Soren for a "Folding Table", a foldable bar table is disclosed having a rigid receptacle panel for holding various bar items. Referenced in that application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,780, 4,177,738 and Design No. 252,659.
In folding tables known to the applicant, the manufacture of such tables may be relatively costly. This is in part because of the steps needed to attach the rigid receptacle panel to the flexible table top. The flexible table top must be cut from two pieces of material, and the pieces joined at their inner ends to form a center-seam. Two complementary rigid panels are bonded together to form the receptacle panel while the top portion of these panels constitutes a means that secures the center-seam of the table top. As a result of these manufacturing steps, the cost of producing these tables is relatively high.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a table of such design that the receptacle panel can be attached to the table top without the need of the aforementioned manufacturing steps.
Another disadvantage to the current tables is that the table top and receptacle panels may be prone to separate because of stress from such acts as repeated opening of the table top and the downward force of the receptacle panel, especially when the table is being used in its closed configuration to transport bottles, ice buckets, and other items located in the receptacles.
Therefore, it is a further object of this invention to provide a table of such design that the bond between the receptacle panels and the table top will not weaken, causing the two pieces to separate.
Still another disadvantage of the current tables is that they cannot be easily disassembled and reassembled. This is in part because the steps needed to remove and refasten the receptacle panel can only be done in an appropriately equipped factory or repair shop. This makes user repair or cleaning of such tables difficult.
Thus, it is a further object of this invention to provide a table of such design that the user may remove and reinstall the receptacle panel or the table top.